Dreamless
by EmoBloodLine
Summary: Abused and nearly killed, Kuroi is adopted by Ritsuka and Soubi. but when she meets a boy who knows a secret that will put them all in danger, they have to work together to survive. I do not own loveless.
1. First day of school

**So this is my first fanfic. Its setting is the future, Ritsuka and Soubi are together, and adopt a 12 year old girl named Kuroi, who was abused, and nearly killed by her father. On her first day of school, she**

** meets a weird boy, who knows a secret that Soubi and Ritsuka have been trying so hard to keep from her.**

_My chest hurts. My body is in a pool of blood. My blood. My head aches, and the world is starting to go black. I'm crying, I've been crying since I got home from school. He comes closer to me. Something is in his hand. A knife. He pressed the knife to my wrist. I scream bloody murder before fainting._

_It has been 6 months after the incident with my father. I was put into an orphanage. I was adopted after 2 months of being there, by two men. Ritsuka, a 19 year old man with black hair, and a dark personality, and Soubi, a 28 year old artist with long blonde hair and glasses. My name is Kuroi Satoma. I'm 12 years old, I have black hair, ears and a tail, dark green eyes, and I don't talk very much. I hide my scars from _that _night with a gauze wrap. I walk into the school I was enrolled in with Soubi. He gave my sensei my papers, told me to have a good day, and left. I stood in front of my new class, my hair swooped over my right eye. I held my books closer to my chest. My sensei introduced me, and told me to sit in an empty desk in the back. Then the sensei started the math lesson.

30 minutes in the lesson, the boy next to me, who had spikey black hair, and dark blue eyes, dropped his pencil, and it landed near my foot. I picked it up for him, and he stared at me like I was an alien. I held it for him to take it, but he wouldn't move, so I sat it on his desk and got back to my work. Soon school was over, and I started to walk to our new house. Then someone grabbed me by the wrist. I winced and turned around and saw the boy who sat next to me in class. I yanked my wrist out of his grasp, and glared at him.

"It's okay. My name is Rou Tokitou. I sit next to you in class. Your name is Satoma-san, right?" I nodded.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

"Why waste my words on someone who doesn't value them?" I said, still glaring at him. Then I left the stunned boy on the sidewalk by himself.

That night, was dreamless, as usual. I never have had a dream. Only memories. Or more like one specific memory. That night my dad came home drunk, and nearly killed me.

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he slapped me again._

_"Daddy. Please. Stop." I said, trying to stop crying. He grabbed me by the hair and hit my head against the wall. I screamed. I fell on to the ground. He reached for the beer bottle, and swung it at me._

I screamed, and Soubi and Ritsuka came rushing in my room, tears fell down my cheeks. They hugged me, and calmed me down.

"He wants me dead." I said, still crying. Soubi shushed me, and they stayed with me until I fell asleep.

**So this is my first fanfiction ever, and I wanna thank my cousin Kage No Hato for helping me, and getting me into anime in the first place. So this fanfic of mine is about Ritsuka and Soubi in the future. They adopt an abused 12 year old girl. I randomly came up with the idea. Because of randomness. Thank you randomness. I will update soon! **


	2. Dinner

**Hey. Here's the second chapter of Dreamless. I do not own Loveless or the characters. Just the people my crazy imagination came up with. **

Over the week, Rou followed me around, asking me to be his friend. He's the only one who ever talked to me. Girls didn't like me because I was quiet and Rou threatened any boy that came near me. On Friday, he started "Walking" me home, and I stopped. He turned and tried to grab my hand. I slapped him across the face.

"Leave me alone! Stop following me, and trying to protect me! I can take care of myself!" I yelled. Then I started to walk off, when Rou grabbed my wrist. "Let go!" I yelled. I yanked my wrist, and my gauze came loose. I struggled to get away from him, but he gripped my wrist tighter. The gauze wrap came off, and my scar was visible. I stopped moving and stared down at the scar. Rou took his finger, and gently traced the scar.

"Why?" he asked. I looked down.

"I didn't do it." I whispered. He picked up the gauze and wrapped it round my wrist again.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked.

"Because, it's my job to protect you, Satoma-san." He replied. Giving me a warm smile. I scoffed.

"Who said?" I asked, challenging him to come up with a good answer. He was silent, his ears were twitching. Then he said

"The fighter, he's too powerful." Then I heard Soubi call my name. He stood behind Rou.

"Soubi? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ritsuka was getting worried, you were supposed to be home 15 minutes ago." Even though I have only lived with them for 5 months, I'm like a daughter to them. Ritsuka is like a dad, while Soubi is kind of like a mom.

"Sorry, I forgot to check the time."

"Is this your friend?" Soubi asked me, referring to Rou. Rou bowed in respect.

"I am Tokitou Rou, Satoma-san's friend." He said.

"I'm Soubi, Kuroi's guardian." Then Soubi turned to me. "We need to get home now, Kuroi. I left dinner on the stove, and Ritsuka can't cook to save his life."

I nodded and we walked home to see a very angry Ritsuka. Soubi went into the kitchen.

"Where have you been!?" We were worried sick!"(Soubi in the background: "_You _were worried sick.") "For all we know, you could have been kidnapped, why didn't you answer your phone?" I shrugged.

"It's in my room." I said. Soubi shouted from the kitchen.

"It's probably charging because she was texting the boy she was walking with earlier."

"Wait, not only are you late, you were with a boy!?" Ritsuka shouted.

"No, I forgot it. I don't even know if Tokitou-san has a phone."

"So that's his name." Soubi shouted again. "He was a very cute boy, if I do say so myself." He teased. I swear, Soubi is trying to get me on a 24 hour watch.

"I want to meet Tokitou-kun." Ritsuka said.

"Oh, I know, let invite him over for dinner!" Soubi exclaimed. This is irritating.

"It's not like that!" I yelled. Ritsuka said his mind was already made up, and that I was to invite him over Monday. Soubi went on about how I'm finally making friends.

"Maybe they will even get married when their older." Soubi said, happy with the thought.

"NO!" me and Ritsuka said in unison. Ritsuka went back into the living room, and I went upstairs to my room. I sat my bag by the door and looked on my bed to see Rou laying on it, reading a manga. He looked up.

"You aren't screaming or yelling at me?" he asked.

"I'm not surprised that you broke into my house." I said, then I laid on the foot of my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"I was bored, and then I remembered that you didn't know."

"Know what?"

"That you're-." my bedroom door flung open. Ritsuka stood in my doorway, looking not so happy.

(The next few scenes are too violent for children under the age of 16.)

_We come back to our scene with Soubi holding Ritsuka back, Ritsuka trying to attack Rou, and Rou standing in front of Kuroi, ready to pounce._

"Ritsuka, He is a minor." Soubi said.

"I don't care." He replied.

"They still have their ears."

"For now."

"At least we don't have to wait until Monday to invite him for dinner." Ritsuka stopped moving and threatening.

"Dinner's ready." Ritsuka said coldly, then walking back down stairs.

The rest of us followed him downstairs. Then we sat down, and started eating. Ritsuka and Soubi asked Rou questions like "What do you want to be when you grow up?" and "What is your grades like?" Dinner was going great until I noticed Soubi and Rou twitching. Soubi said he needed a word with Ritsuka. They went into the living room, and 5 minutes later, came back and sat down. Ritsuka kept glaring at Rou with suspicion. They never stopped twitching. After we ate, Rou went home, and Soubi and Ritsuka made me sit in the living room. I was expecting "The Talk", but I got something completely different.

"You can't see that boy again." Ritsuka said.

"Ritsuka-." Soubi was cut off.

"He is dangerous. Kuroi, don't talk to him, okay. I only want what's best for you."

I looked down. For some reason, I feel attached to Rou, even though I don't show it.

"Why is he dangerous?" I asked. I got no answer. "Well?"

"I think it's time for bed, Kuroi." Soubi said. I sighed and went back into my room. Rou wasn't there. I laid on my bed and thought to myself. "What are they hiding from me?"


	3. Can you keep a secret?

**3 chapters! Its summer, I have no life. Oh well. This is my life. I own nothing, I didn't do nothing and I don't admit to murder, nothing like that… enjoy! J**

Now that I think about it, Rou makes me happy. He takes my mind off of all the bad things, and gives me something new to think about, something new to hope for. Even after I was taken from my dad, I was unhappy. The orphanage was okay, I stood out. No one knew why I was there. Rumors went around that I murdered my parents. My dad had been my only family. My mother died giving birth to me, which I was blamed for. So one day, while I was at the orphanage, some other girls were taunting me because of the rumor, so I snuck off after curfew, crying, and while running, I ran into Soubi. He took me to a fast food restaurant after commenting on how unnaturally skinny I was. I told him I ran from the orphanage because I was unloved anywhere I go. He talked me into going back, saying things will get better. The next day, him and Ritsuka came up, and adopted me. At first, I never talked, or even ate. I just sat there, silent. After the first month, they gave me a cell phone, and we remodeled my room for bonding time. It worked. I spent time with Ritsuka at home while Soubi went to work. I started to smile for what seemed to be the first time. Then, once I was used to everything, they enrolled me in school.

So, I felt bad about ignoring Rou on Monday. He tried talking to me, and I'd turn the other way, he tried passing notes, I ignored him and he eventually got caught. After school, he chased me down. I ran through a nearby park when I tripped. He caught up to me, and helped me up.

"Kuroi-san, why are you ignoring me?" I looked down. A tear threatened to trickle down my face.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, Takitou-san. I don't know why. I'm sorry." I said, a tear escaping from my eye. I was crying. I barely knew him, yet, he was the closest thing I had to a friend. He put his hand on my shoulder. We stared at each other for what felt like forever. Then he pulled me to him and hugged me. He was laughing. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me move. I put my hand on his chest and pushed away. I watched him laugh.

"What?" I asked, very irritated.

"I thought you didn't care about me, but you're crying." He said. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Will you let me go now?" I asked angrily. He chuckled.

"Nope, not until you hug me back." He teased. I sighed, and hugged him back. He still didn't let me go.

"Takitou, let go!" I said, struggling to get away from him. He laughed again.

"I don't wanna!" he said, with a childish voice. I cursed under my breath. I punch him and kicked him, but kept a firm grasp on me. I glared at him.

"Takitou-san, I'm going to get in trouble if Ritsuka sees this." I said. He leaned into my ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"I shouldn't, I was told not to be around you. I'm sorry." I turned to walk away. He followed me.

"Why are you following me? Leave me alone, Rou-san!" I yelled. He stopped. As I walked away, he shouted

"You want to know why I follow you. It's because when I was a little kid, I was always told to follow my dreams." I stopped. He continued. "I never had a dream, just dreamless nights. So I didn't understand. But you came into the classroom that one day, and I understood. Kuroi, please, let me be you're friend. No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you. So even if you won't see me, I will be there for you. I'm your fighter." I looked down. A tear went down my cheek again, I wanted to turn around and hug him, but I stayed where I was.

"Rou-san, you say you are my fighter. But I can take care of myself." I turned and faced him. "I don't need you. Not for protection! Not for friendship! Not for romance! I don't need you!" I screamed. Tears were streaming down my face. He walked towards me, and reached out to wipe my tears. I turned my cheek.

"You don't mean that. I don't know you well, but well enough to tell that you are lying." He said gently. I backed away, turned around and ran home crying. Little did I know, that Soubi had come looking for me, and saw everything. I ran inside the house, slammed the door, and ran to my room. I lied on my bed, still crying.

Downstairs:

Soubi walked inside the house.

"Is Kuroi in her room?" Soubi asked Ritsuka, who was sitting on the couch. He nodded.

"She ran to her room, crying. I supposed she was mad at me about telling her to stay away from that boy. I don't think that she took it lightly." He said. Soubi started to twitch.

"Well, Ritsuka. Rou-san isn't happy about it either. He is outside right now." 5 seconds later, Ritsuka was outside, yelling at Rou. Kuroi was sitting by her window, watching, with a tear stained face.

Kuroi's Pov:

"STAY AWAY FROM KUROI!" Ritsuka shouted.

"I CAN'T, SHE MAY BE TOO STUBORN TO ADMIT IT, BUT SHE NEEDS ME" Rou shouted back. Soubi and Rou were twitching again.

"Why?" Soubi asked Rou. They were all silent. "Well?" Ritsuka yelled. Rou looked up at me, he knew I was watching from my window.

"We share a soul, Dreamless. Kuroi-san and I." he said, looking at me.

"No, it can't be." Ritsuka said, glaring at Rou.

"That's why I twitch, and the reason she was devastated about not being able to see you." Soubi said.

"Kuroi, I can't be away from you. No matter what you say, I have to be with you." He shouted at me. Ritsuka cursed Rou, and Soubi for holding him back.

"I love you, Kuroi-san." My heart stopped.

"NO! YOU ARE TO NEVER SEE KUROI AGAIN! STAY AWAY. IF YOU EVER TALK TO HER AGAIN, I WILL…" Soubi covered his mouth.

"We are doing this for both of you kids' protection."

"I don't care if I get hurt." Rou said through gritted teeth.

"But you care if Kuroi gets hurt. Imagine someone hurting her, almost killing her. She is a tough girl physically, but she has been through too much to handle herself getting hurt, or you getting hurt. Stay away." Soubi said, pulling Ritsuka inside. Rou looked up at me one more time, then left. I watched him leave, his words still haunting me.

"_I love you, Kuroi-san."_

**Yayy! My 3****rd**** chapter, now completed. Since my friend went to a different state to visit family, I have been pretty bored. He lives next door, and now hes not there im just sitting here like "Stupid boy be leavin' me to be bored. But I have a butt ton have pranks to pull when he gets back. MWAHAHAHAHAHA. ;)**


	4. I dont like pictures

**This is the chapter where they all die in a zombie apocalypse… just kidding it's the story my random yet dark imagination came up with. Enjoy!**

My Ipod has 100s of songs. Tonight, I made a playlist. I am listening to songs I thought were worthless. Selena Gomez's A Year without Rain played into my headphones, each lyric tugged on my heart. I can't believe I am crying over some guy I met last week. Selena's lyrics rang in my ears.

_I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love. A day without you is like a year without rain._

I fell asleep to the song.

_I'm in my old bed. I hear my dad come through the front door. Glass breaks. I hear him curse. He stomps down the hall, my bedroom door flings open. He grabs me by my hair and drags me into the living room. I try to get away, but he steps on my tail. He pulls out a lighter and light it, putting it against my ear. My screams pierced the neighborhood._

I sat up in my bed, breathing heavily. I was in Ritsuka and Soubi's home. My home. I started to walk down to the kitchen, but I heard Soubi and Ritsuka downstairs.

"Calm down, Ritsuka." Soubi said.

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when a boy, not only said he loved our daughter, but almost told her about that _thing_!" he replied. I peeked down the stairs and saw Soubi on the couch and Ritsuka pacing around.

"Sacrifices and fighters usually fall in love anyway. So why are you so shocked?"

Ritsuka stopped and sighed. "Soubi, this is our little girl. And we haven't even had her for a year, I'm not ready to let her run off with some boy." He said. Soubi stood up and hugged Ritsuka.

"She is only 12 years old. In 6 years she will be in collage, then she will have a family, but that little girl, is always going to be our little girl, even if she is 60 years old." Soubi said. I had tears streaming down my face. My father never talked about me like that. I wasn't his little girl or his daughter. But I'm their little girl. I wiped my tears and slowly walked down the stairs, hugging my small body. They heard me. My black hair fell over my eye. After a minute of silence, I ran to them and they hugged me. Ritsuka took my hand and kneeled down to my level, so he could look me in the eye.

"Kuroi, you know me and Soubi love you very much." I nodded

"You see, Kuroi. In order to keep you safe, we have to keep you away from Rou." Ritsuka said sympathetically. I looked at him.

"I understand." I got up, and walked back into my room. I fell asleep, and like always, it was dreamless.

The next day:

I was at my locker, and the tardy bell rang. I was about to walk to class, but I was cornered by two boys. One had blonde hair, blue eyes. The other had hazel eyes, and light brown hair. The blonde pushed me up against the locker.

"You Satoma-san?" he asked. I stayed completely still. He shook me.

"Answer me, I am not above hitting a girl." I didn't give a hint of emotion. He smacked me across the face. I stared at him wide eyed. He grinned.

"Are you Satoma-san?" I nodded, glaring at him.

"Where is your fighter, Tokitou-san?" I looked away. They were mocking Rou.

"I see, you are alone. With no one to protect you." He rose his fist to hit me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. I looked up to see Soubi holding the blondes arm behind his back, and Ritsuka putting the other one in a head lock.

"Do you have a problem with my daughter?" Ritsuka asked. The light brown haired boy twitched.

"N-n-no sir." He answered.

"Get to class." Soubi said. The boys were released and they ran into the class room. Soubi smiled at me cheerfully.

"You forgot your lunch." He said holding up a brown paper bag. He handed it to me, and they left. I walked into my classroom, apologized for being tardy, and sat in my seat. Rou passed a note.

_"I was worried you were sick or something, what happened?" –Rou_

_"Don't worry about it." – Kuroi_

Of course, he still worried about it. All day he asked about it. We were walking home and he grabbed me hand and led me into a shaded area, it had trees everywhere. He pulled out a camera. I knew what he had in mind.

"I don't like having pictures taken." I said.

"Please." He begged.

"Whatever, just don't complain when your camera breaks." I said. He snickered. We took a lot of pictures. I had texted Soubi that I made a new friend at school and was hanging out with her. For the last one, he set it on self timer, and we climbed a tree. He smirked at me.

"What?" I asked. As the camera flashed, he had cupped my face, bent down, and kissed me full on the lips. I tried to get away, but he kept kissing me, with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I gave in, and my emotions went wild. I kissed him back. Soon, we were both out of breath. We pulled apart, and I was blushing. We had climbed down, and was sitting on the grass under the tree, and looked through the pictures. I stared at the one where he kissed me.

"Kuroi, you are beautiful." He said. I blushed. He wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me again. I hesitated, then kissed back. Then he pulled back, with a fear filled look on his face. I turned to see the boys who attacked me earlier. The blonde cracked his knuckles. Then the light brown haired one grabbed me by the wrist. I inhaled sharply. Rou jumped towards me.

"Let go of her!" he shouted. The blonde punched him in the stomach.

"Rou!" I screamed. Then I felt a sharp object against my neck. He was holding a knife to my neck.

**CLIFFHANGER! Im so evil, once they get together, they get into a life or death situation. MWAHAHAHA. My best friend now has a bf, and my pastor said he was going to find the boy, peel his skin off, and put him in a bath of salt. No wonder im still single. Lol, at least I have time for this. I am forever alone**

**Soubi: No you aren't, you are the opposite.**

**M.e: Never together? (Soubi face palms)**

**Bye**


	5. Blood and conclusions

**This is chapter 5. Day 3 on mars and still no sign of intelligent life. Oh wait, im at home, not mars. Still no intelligent life. Fin**

He pressed the knife closer to my neck, almost breaking skin. I held my breath. The blonde guy picked Rou off of the ground by his arm. Rou gasped when he saw the knife's location.

"Rou?" I whispered. He looked at me with gentle eyes. A tear escaped from mine. My black hair fell in my face, hiding it. The blonde guy bent Rou's arm behind him.

"Let her go." Rou demanded through gritted teeth. They laughed. The brown haired guy hugged me tight, lowered the knife to my stomach, and nuzzled my neck. More tears came from my eyes. Rou tried to get away from the blonde, but was tossed into the tree. Rou grunted in pain.

"No, battles take too long, and I don't want to get hurt. So this is easier." The blonde said.

"What do you mean _battles_?" I asked. They laughed again.

"She doesn't know? Rou, you are ridiculous. Is she even your sacrifice?" Blonde said, still laughing.

"Sacrifice?" This is weird.

"We share the same soul with the same name." Rou said, getting up. "Dreamless." The blonde guy pinned him up against the tree. Rou grunted.

"And We are here for revenge, and nothing means more to a fighter than their sacrifice." I felt the knife press into my stomach. I choked out a sob.

"Wait!" The blonde one shouted, still having Rou pinned by his neck. "We want to make it look like she did it herself." The brown haired one nodded, and brought the knife to my wrist. I screamed and he grabbed my wrist tight. I felt the knife sink into my wrist. I collapsed to the ground. The last thing I heard was Rou screaming my name, and sirens.

_I was sleeping. He came in and woke me up. He dragged me by my hair, he dropped me onto the living room floor. I screamed. I begged. He took a lighter, and burned me. On my ear, on my stomach, my face, and my arms. If I tried to get away or if I screamed I was punched, kicked or slapped. I begged again. He slapped me, then threw me into the wall. I screamed as he beat me. Then he took out his pocket knife. He cut me on my stomach, my arms, my legs my chest, then he took my wrists. I fainted as the pain overwhelmed me, and darkness consumed the world._

I couldn't open my eyes. All I heard was beeping noises. I could hear muffled voices.

"She's awake!" I didn't recognize the voice. I tried to move. I attempted to sit up. I was gently pushed back onto the surface I was on. It was soft, and I could feel blankets surround me. I could see a bright light. Then I saw blurry faces around me. I started to drift again. I weakly for grabbed something. I found a hand. It was warm. I heard a familiar voice.

"Ritsuka, don't you dare." I smiled weakly. Soubi. My vision cleared enough for me to see everyone. Ritsuka sat on the edge of the bed, Soubi on my right, Rou on my left. Rou squeezed my hand gently. I looked around. I was attached to a moniter, and the room was white. I was in a hospital. Soubi patted my hair down, and gave me a warm smile.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"It hurts." I muttered. "I feel weak."

"You lost a lot of blood. I'm not surprised." Ritsuka stated, giving me a half smile. One of those "I'm sorry you're in pain and there is nothing I can do about it" kind of smiles.

"Rou-san told us _everything_." Ritsuka said, glaring at Rou. Before I had time to process what everything meant, Soubi shouted

"Our little girl's first kiss, and I wasn't even there to video tape it. And the picture isn't good because Kuroi looked scared." Now both me and Ritsuka were glaring at Rou. Rou shrugged.

"The boys who did this to you are in custody, they ran off after they injured you, and you were rushed to the hospital after you were found on the ground bleeding to death, and Rou was holding your body." Soubi said.

"Yeah, and he had to be pried away from you." Ritsuka seethed. I turned to Rou.

"How are you still alive?" I asked him. He chuckled. I looked at my wrist and saw a long line of stitches across my wrist. It looked like the first time my wrist was cut opened. Rou squeezed my hand again.

"I have to get home now, I'll come see you tomorrow." He said. I nodded, and he kissed my forehead. I heard Soubi "Awwwww" and Ritsuka growl. He left.

3 weeks later:

Me and Rou were walking home from school, hand in hand. They had explained the fighter and sacrifice thing to me. I accepted that I need Rou. Soubi loves the idea, Ritsuka, not so much. We haven't been challenged yet, because Rou is really protective of me now. I don't even leave my house unless he's with me. I don't mind. I love his company. So my life is a lot better than what it was. My scars are healing, Soubi and Ritsuka take care of me, and I have Rou. And I haven't said it yet, but he knows it. Like hes reading my mind, and knows this phrase that I haven't ever said out loud.

_I love you too, Rou._

**-FIN**

**They lived. There was no zombie apocalypse. Oh young love. I have no love lif, so I imagine I do and change the charaters… jk jk. Im not that lonely. So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Does this story make you want to shove a plastic bag over your head and stab yourself 37 times? Review please.**


End file.
